


Chick Flick

by Smokedcapybara



Series: (Apprentice) Park Ranger Handsome [13]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, you're welcome and also I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokedcapybara/pseuds/Smokedcapybara
Summary: “Hey handsome,” Connor lazily directed the words toward Hansen, “I was wondering… are you gonna keep working here during the school year or was it just a summer thing?”Connor was laying on his stomach on their log, his arms and right leg draped off the sides and his head turned to face where Hansen was sitting cross-legged against the tree. His cheek was smushed awkwardly against the wood but he didn’t want to move.





	Chick Flick

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to apologize in advance for using my own unpublished book as a plot propellant, I just couldn't think of a better way to get them where I want them  
> also, this week on Projecting On Characters I Write: Triple Projection; What Happens When You Project On A Character Projecting On An OC You Project On

“Hey handsome,” Connor lazily directed the words toward Hansen, “I was wondering… are you gonna keep working here during the school year or was it just a summer thing?”

Connor was laying on his stomach on their log, his arms and right leg draped off the sides and his head turned to face where Hansen was sitting cross-legged against the tree. His cheek was smushed awkwardly against the wood but he didn’t want to move.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s just a summer thing for me. I don’t think I’d be able to handle working here _and_ going to school.”

“That means this is your last friday here.”

Hansen nodded.

Connor gestured vaguely with the arm on Hansen’s side of the log. “You should’ve told me, we could’ve celebrated! Had a picnic or something.”

Hansen laughed. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it.”

“What if I wanna worry about it?” Connor asked just to be contrary.

Hansen rolled his eyes with a smile. “You’re not allowed to. New rule.”

“Well that’s just not fair.”

“Too bad.” Hansen snorted.

Connor let out an exaggerated groan and rolled carefully off the log, head landing in Hansen’s lap. He sent Hansen a pleading look from his new position and Hansen laughed brightly.

“It’s not funny!” Connor couldn’t keep a straight face, however hard he tried. “We need to properly mourn the end of summer!”

“Why should we mourn summer?” Hansen tilted his head to the side with a small smile. “Autumn is the best season.” He said it so matter-of-fact it was adorable. “The way the leaves change color is just _gorgeous.”_

_Not as gorgeous as you._

Connor smiled and closed his eyes. “Personally, I prefer winter. Everything is quiet, muted. Not as many people out and about. It’s relaxing.”

“Mmm.”

Connor opened his eyes a crack to see Hansen smiling softly down at him. He closed them again when Hansen started running his fingers through Connor’s hair.

“It’s also more acceptable to curl up in a blanket or two with a cup of hot cocoa and a good book during winter than any other season, so that’s another plus.” The words came out in an almost whisper, sleepy and quiet.

“All valid points.” Hansen conceded with a matching tone. “Keep them coming and you might just convert me.”

“Hm.” Connor fought to not drift. “Playing in the snow. The entire aesthetic of snow.” His smile grew as a thought hit him. “Trees covered in snow: _gorgeous.”_

Hansen lightly flicked his forehead. _“Cheater.”_ He hissed, voice clearly amused.

“Did it work?” Connor peeked open an eye. Hansen’s face was still soft and fond.

The other boy looked away loftily. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Connor chuckled quietly and Hansen joined after a second.

“Oh, hey! Speaking of, um, curling up with a book,” Hansen winced slightly, “how’s that book your mom got you? Are you still reading it or did you-did you finish? Has she given you any more since?”

Connor smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, I finished a couple weeks ago, my mom got me a couple more after that but,” he huffed, “I’m still a little upset about how that first one ended.”

“Really? Why?”

“I may have...” Connor flushed in embarrassment. “I may have started projecting a bit too much on the main character,” he sat up and turned to lean against the log, trying not to look at Hansen, “and then, uh, something happened - I won’t go into any detail about what cause spoilers - and it just… if I’d read it just a few months earlier I would’ve seen it a-as, like, a sign or something. And not in a good way? And I just can’t stop thinking about that.”

“Oh.” There was a pause and then Hansen’s hand was slipping it’s way into Connor’s. “Are there any, like, good parts of the book? Like the bandit guy and his… husband?”

Connor let out a small laugh, grateful for the redirect. He looked up at Hansen with a grin. “They aren’t actually married. But only cause it’s illegal for bandits to get married in their country.”

He turned and flopped back into Hansen’s lap, his head more against his stomach than his legs this time.

“I think my favorite thing about them is that they’re best friends _and_ lovers. Like, they aren’t pure romance and stuff all the time or whatever. They have inside jokes. They both have their issues and they support each other. They acknowledge each other’s flaws but don’t let them drive them away. They call each other out when they’re in the wrong.” He paused. “Sure they’re not exactly the most _moral_ of people, but they’re totally power couple goals.”

Hansen chuckled. “Never would’ve guessed you’d be such a romantic sap.”

Connor sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbow, and twisted to face Hansen again.

“Ok, first off,” he lifts one finger in between himself and Hansen, “it’s not like it’s a chick flick, it’s a _war epic.”_

Hansen laughed again and Connor shoved his hand into his face. They struggled for a bit, Hansen trying to remove Connor’s hand from his face and laughing and Connor trying to get him to stop.

“Secondly!” Connor raised his voice over Hansen’s laughter. “There’s just something really nice about the idea of being best friends with your significant other.”

Hansen gave an awkward nod and Connor stopped trying to smother him.

“I guess tha-that’s true.” He blushed heavily and looked away.

“Yeah.” Connor smiled softly at him and lifted himself up higher, straightening his arm with his palm flat against the ground. “The person you tell everything to also being the person you kiss and go on dates with and other couple-y stuff.”

A quiet laugh came from Hansen and Connor leaned closer to him. He felt himself start to blush as well.

“Knowing you can trust your partner. With your secrets and your heart. But also to never let you go too far.” His voice grew softer and quieter as he spoke. “To always be there for you when you fall. To always support you and never let you drive them away.”

Suddenly Connor felt a light pressure against his lips and Hansen’s eyes filled his vision. It took him a moment to realize that he was being kissed. His brain froze. He couldn’t think or move. All he could do was stare into those beautiful eyes.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the pressure was gone.

Hansen was stumbling quickly to his feet.

“I should-I should g-get back to work!”

And then Hansen was gone down the path and Connor was alone, still processing what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, I'm not gonna leave things unresolved, they will definitely talk next update  
> I'm not evil I promise  
> (ok I might be a little sometimes but not here)


End file.
